It is well-known that the output sensitivity and/or zero-point output of load cells used as weight sensors are often influenced by changes in the temperature of their surroundings. Examples of attempts to solve this problem in measuring devices in which these load cells are built-in include connecting temperature-compensating resistance to the output circuit of the load cell (Japanese Patent Registration No. 3534205), implementing automatic tracking for automatically updating the zero point during periods of no load (Japanese Patent Registration No. 3568609), and detecting the temperature within the casing, applying a correction coefficient to the output of the load cell, and reducing the effects due to temperature drift (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-64497).
On the other hand, at super markets and other counter sales locations, counter-sales-type label printing scale devices are employed, to measure meat, prepared foods, and other products, unit prices are applied to the product based upon the measured weight, and prices are calculated and printed on labels and/or receipts. However, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-310776, Japanese Patent Registration No. 4449310, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-14455, in such measuring devices, the load cell, which does not readily tolerate changes in temperature, is housed together in the main casing with power-generation circuits, printers, and other components that generate heat due to electrical currents, and therefore particular care must be taken with temperature compensation for load cells housed in such devices.